


Yes Please, Daddy Crowley!

by PepperySkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted!Dean, Daddy!Kink, Daddy!crowley, M/M, Rough Sex, Young!Dean, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperySkin/pseuds/PepperySkin
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, Crowley adopts the boys at a young age. They grow up, everything is normal, but one night Crowley saves Dean and Dean gets a daddy kink.[Sam is mentioned in the story but is no where near the story. This is a PWP of Drowley.This is a very dirty but fun fic!]
Relationships: Crowlean, Crowley/Dean Winchester, Drowley - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	Yes Please, Daddy Crowley!

**Author's Note:**

> *slithers from the darkness, uploads this fic, slithers back into the darkness*

It was an odd thing for a demon to do, really _unheard_ of, but here he was moving up in Hell’s infinite army, progressing as one of the most feared generals in demon history, and now he’s the father of two sniveling human boys. In the dead of night he left the house of an old friend holding a brown eyed infant crying softly for his dead mother and father, while the other little boy, blonde hair with freckles and the greenest eyes, barely able to process the tragedy, clutched at his pant leg below him. He too was crying for their parents but the older brother knew they weren't coming back.

The problem isn’t that Crowley can’t take care of children -- that he’s somehow incapable or that he isn’t extraordinary as a parent with them because he is. For a matter of fact, he thinks to himself, that he can safely say they love him -- but it doesn't exactly help his image. Let alone the fact that Hell’s army doesn’t really allow time to be a parent. Still -- he was owed enough favors -- knew the right people to and the right buttons to press. Perhaps if he fucks Lilith one more time she’ll even let him have a hellhound puppy to raise and guard the boys while he’s away . . . he knows one thing for sure -- if anyone touches his babies he’ll use every means and opportunity to _break them._

The first time Sam and Dean were almost hellhound food was the first major mistake Crowley made as a parent. Several years have passed, both boys growing like weeds, both long legged and exceptionally bright for their ages, and so _good_. It’s easy to let your guard down when you’re comfortable, and this was his mistake. He thought he could trust his right hand man, his _partner_ in Hell, and he thought the unspoken rule (that he would rip anyone to pieces if he touched a hair on his babies) that this would be respected, but Crowley found out quickly that with his babies he could trust no one. He takes back the blade stuck in his number one’s chest, the blood dripping down his arm where he was careless and his enemy’s blade grazed him. He unties his children and holds them close.

Dean takes a deep breath in. This is safety -- this is love. He loves Crowley . . . 

They go home and all cuddle before falling asleep. Dean in particular, wrapping himself close in Crowley’s arms, snoring happily after listening to the demon’s (vessel's) heartbeat. Crowley himself is filled with joyous relief that the day is over -- that he has what he loves so dearly so close with him now. He holds Dean tight with a happy sigh. 

It’s not until Dean gets older that there’s even an issue. Up until Dean is 17, there is nothing that wouldn’t remotely be considered wholesome. Then one night Dean gets into trouble and daddy Crowley saves the day, and the teenager never looks at the demon the same way again.

Dean had spent what he would normally consider a great evening at the local dive bar -- which Crowley had _forbade_ him to go to, Dean lost count the number of times -- and this thought rushes to Dean’s frantic mind as he finds himself completely helpless. An absolute bear of a man is pressing Dean hard against the brick wall of a deserted alleyway, invading the pretty boy’s space and ignoring his cries to stop. Walking drunkenly home after leaving the bar, the beast attacked seemingly from nowhere and happily worked to rid the young man of his clothes, laughing at the tears streaming down Dean’s young face. Dean struggles for purchase gasping for breath, the man easily outpowering the boy.

And then suddenly Crowley is there twisting the arm of Dean’s assailant hard enough to break it (Dean thinks he hears the snap in the darkness). He quickly fixes his clothes and watches from a sizable distance. The demon with a wild look in his eye was threatening the man with a dark hissing voice, describing a very graphic, _gruesome_ fate worse than death. Now it was Dean’s turn to smile slightly as his assailant was crying in pain and fear -- begging to be let go. It was the first time in a long time that Dean felt alone, getting manhandled in the dark by an overly strong rapist, so watching Crowley now — taking care of business -- _taking care of him_ \-- it makes his heart soar and he feels . . . very loved, very safe in that moment. Crowley was there for him -- really he was _always_ there for Dean, but it's in this moment Dean realizes it and truly appreciates it.

Crowley tells Dean to wait around the corner while _the grownups finished their conversation_ , and Dean hears a scream before it goes eerily silent in the darkness. When Crowley emerges from the darkness he is calm, cool, and collected. He doesn’t mind or notice the blood on his suit and the red speckles sitting warmly on his face. Dean feels like he’s looking at the demon for the first time and is frozen in place. The magnanimous aura that practically dripped from the demon after -- _after taking care of business_ \-- Dean could feel his heart beat faster, he thought he was seeing a physical glow that he couldn’t pull his eyes from. The demon so looked pleased, like a lion in the wild after a good hunt. He doesn’t say anything to Dean, just extends a bloody hand for the young man to take, and when he does, the demon pulls him in for a tight hug. They both let out a deep sigh of relief.

 _“You’re safe, baby. I’m here.”_ His smile is genuine, his tone is soft and warm. Dean shivers in his arms.

And it was then that Dean felt a . . . _funny feeling --_ one he found he couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried. He realized in that moment, wrapped in his adopted father’s arms, that he had . . . _feelings . . ._ That there was something . . . _different_ here. It was right then and there that he realized he wanted . . . he wanted something more . . .

And Crowley truly doesn’t notice it at first. That night ended unceremoniously, a quick peck on the check before bed and both were in each of their respected rooms for the night, but now Dean had an itch he couldn’t scratch. He wondered if he could just knock on Crowley's door and -- _no . . . The demon wouldn’t want him . . . Would he?_ Dean ponders in his bed, thinks to the last time he saw Crowley with anyone and truly cannot recall. There was once, when Dean was a young teen, that he found Crowley in a compromising position but thinking back clearly there were multiple people in the room (men and women, one in a suit . . . .), he had no idea who was doing who. Dean wasn’t sure what Crowley’s cup of tea was, or what buttons to press to get the demon's attention. So over the next several weeks, Dean’s subtlety is completely lost on the demon who truly believes his intentions, and their interactions, to be innocent. 

However problems begin to arise that make it difficult for Crowley to feel very fatherly, that make him question what Dean is thinking -- what Dean is playing at. Dean brings up how Crowley’s not his _real_ dad. _“It’s just a fact you know…”_ Not realizing Dean’s new attraction for him, Crowley’s feelings are hurt, but the demon doesn’t argue and merely nods in sad agreement. He doesn't understand why Dean is saying this now, but thinks maybe there is something he should be doing, something more Dean needs. Crowley tries his best to spend more time with Dean, only to feel more at odds with his eldest -- even opting to quietly talk to Sam about it, and eventually he chalks it up to “a phase”. He tries his best to not let it bother him and mostly ignores the funny feeling at the pit of his stomach that his eldest was getting farther and farther away from him. However there is one night, about 4 months shy of Dean’s 18 birthday, where Crowley can no longer ignore the little games his baby is playing. The next time they’re sitting on the couch together, one warm night after dinner— it becomes exceptionally clear for the demon.

Dean walks out of his bedroom one summer night in nothing but a pair of bicycle shorts. The humid hot air not calling attention to this in the slightest, Crowley pays him little mind at first, but when Dean plops himself down next to Crowley, cuddling close with him, the demon stills suddenly very aware of Dean's presence. Crowley wonders the last time they cuddled like this on the couch and thinks it’s been quite a while -- especially since Dean has taken a strong interest in sex (aka the whole puberty thing). _Actually_ , he wonders, _Have we ever cuddled on the couch like this_? _Dean all . . . topless and sweaty? No, I don’t think so . . ._ the demon mindlessly stares at the TV while he ponders, his arm naturally wrapping around Dean ( _as he's always done_ , the demon feels the need to assure himself) but refusing to look at the teenager while he gathers his thoughts. When he does, Dean is flushed red, breath slightly quickened, and Crowley realizes Dean might not be as innocent as he thought . . . 

When little touches arise between them Crowley says nothing, mostly from surprise. _No he couldn’t be . . ._ _He’s too young… don’t be ridiculous . . ._ he tells himself and tries his best to remain impassive and stoic; but Dean scoots even closer to Crowley and leans his head back to rest his pretty face on Crowley's shoulder, letting his hands rest precariously between them. Dean takes in a deep breath, soaking up the sweet spicy smell of Crowley’s cologne. Crowley can feel his breath on his neck and he fights the urge to shiver. The demon loosens his tie slightly, clearing his throat quietly but pointedly. With extreme care that the demon could no longer ignore, Dean runs his hand down Crowley's chest, threading the demon’s black tie through his delicate fingers before resting his hands again on Crowley’s thigh. Crowley looks down, unsurprised at the visible hard on he is currently sporting but frustrated nonetheless and embarrassed. Definitely surprised by the source . . . .

Crowley suddenly grabs Dean roughly and sets him down on his lap before continuing to watch TV like nothing happened, albeit breathing a bit heavier. Dean can feel the demon through their pants, and Dean leans back trying his best to create the most subtle friction he can (so if the demon were to say _stop_ , he would feign ignorance). He hears Crowley breathe out audibly but the demon makes no other move. After some time of this, Dean can barely contain himself, slightly shaking with anticipation -- he wonders why Crowley holds back as the demon obviously wanted this too. Why he’s letting Dean do this if they wont -- 

Dean turns and tilts his head for a kiss. There’s only a small moment of hesitation, Crowley’s dark eyes darting to Dean’s lips, before the demon kisses Dean sweetly. Dean suddenly feels like he’s on fire, moaning into the demon's mouth.

“ _Daddy . . ._ ” He whispers, his cheeks are flushed deep red and his breathing is raspy, heavy. He looks to Crowley with a lust the demon had not seen before -- not from his eldest, not directed at him -- and remembering himself slightly, Crowley physically turns Dean’s head back toward the television, the intensity of his gaze suddenly too much.

“Shh, be good now.” Dean feels a pang knowing the demon means nothing more will happen. He stays watching tv with Crowley, still occasionally writhing and completely overjoyed with each little gasp he's able to elicit from the demon, but eventually he falls asleep there in his lap. Crowley holds him close for a moment, his cock hard for over an hour now and wet with anticipation with something he knows shouldn’t happen. He breathes in Dean’s scent. He had no idea that Dean . . . 

The demon puts him to bed without further issue. Dean barely stirs, Crowley plants a kiss to his forehead before leaving, but then practically runs to his own room. Crowley rarely masturbates but he did so with _much gusto,_ and so much fervor that he was convinced he might wake up the boy in question. He completely hated himself afterwards however. He avoided Dean’s gaze for a week after their night with electricity hanging heavy in the air. Dean quickly picks up on this and feels a huge pang of regret. He loves Crowley, this is obviously painful to the demon. _For Crowley,_ Dean thinks to himself, he suppresses his feelings hard and fast.

It’s quick for things to go back to feeling relatively normal, but like a bell that cannot be unrung, something had changed in their relationship. Even as the years passed, both could not help but turn red at accidental touches, steal sideways glances when the other was not looking . . . . Eventually they both try to avoid certain situations altogether, with these new confusing _feelings . . ._ but Dean thinks about that night more often that he cares to admit to himself. He masturbates feverishly at the thought of his adopted demon father holding back the strong urge to fuck him raw those years ago on a consistent basis. Now at age 21, it’s still one of his favorite nightly images.

Lately Dean spent most of his nights in the local bars causing trouble and fucking girls. Tonight was no different, he spent ample time with a pretty young blonde in the bathroom of his favorite local bar, and was now home finishing the job to his heart’s content at the memory of Crowley breathily sighing in his ear, like Dean was itching a scratch Crowley couldn’t reach.

Though Dean could get his own place now, he wouldn’t leave Sam who is not old enough yet to move out, and enjoys living with the demon and his brother for the time being. He drunkenly stumbles out of his room to grab a snack, feeling satisfied at having blown his load with such ferocity, but he is surprised to see Crowley in the living room watching tv in his robe and slippers. Dean sees a little chest hair on the Demon, his eyes trail straight to it.

“Oh hey…” he says lamely. He wonders why Crowley isn’t in his own room. Crowley acknowledges him, watching with amused eyes at how clumsy Dean is when he is tipsy.

“Hey boyo,” Crowley flashes a genuine smile before sizing Dean up and down. “Dean, how much did you have to drink?”

“Hmm . . . Four, five?” Dean says noncommittally. He plops himself down next to Crowley, taking a sip of his (fifth, sixth) beer. He belches suddenly and loudly, making Crowley laugh softly while shaking his head.

Dean doesn’t say much at first, he’s tipsy, in a good mood, and he’s content watching TV in comfortable silence with Crowley. It’s not until Crowley throws an arm around Dean, completely innocent, that the young man remembers he was jerking off just moments ago to the idea of being in Crowley’s lap -- wriggling around trying to seduce the demon those years ago. He feels himself getting red, his temperature rising along with his arousal, he shifts uncomfortably.

Crowley sees this and gives Dean some space, opting to rest his arm behind the young man instead of touching him.

“You okay champ?” Crowley looks relaxed and comfortable, though his gaze is questioning. Dean has a hard time looking at him in the eye.

“Yeah, fine . . . ” They watch tv in silence for another 20 minutes, Dean resting his head on Crowley’s shoulder at some point to lighten the awkward mood moments before. “Crowley?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Do you remember when I . . . when I was 17?” Crowley is silent for a moment.

“Yes I remember,” he says unsure and waits for Dean to fill the silence. Encouraged, Dean continues. 

“When you saved me from that man at the bar?” 

“Yes I know . . . ”

“And we came home and . . . ” Dean trails off, hoping Crowley will help him, but the demon remains completely silent, patiently waiting. “ . . . and w-we cuddled?” Crowley lets out a small breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Yes . . .” Dean is quiet and says nothing after this. It’s a while before Crowley knows what to say, he doesn’t know the direction this conversation is going but the electricity hung heavily in the air like water on a humid day.

“Did I . . . Why are you bringing this up? Is there something you want to talk about, Dean?” Crowley looks sincere. Dean doesn't know how to tell him.

“No I just -- _you know_ . . . ” but Crowley doesn't know, so he still remains quiet. Dean takes a breath, tries again. “ . . . it was nice.” Dean’s completely red, he’s not remotely looking at the demon as he makes this revelation. 

“Yes, for me too . . . albeit a bit surprising . . . ” The demon says finally, slowly putting his arm back around the young man with such care, as if he were scared Dean may break.

With more confidence than Dean would have sober, and courage after hearing this admission from Crowley, Dean makes up his mind quickly. He suddenly (very _ungracefully_ ) gets up and awkwardly sits in the demon’s lap, facing him. Crowley doesn’t move, looking down sizing the young man’s body and highly aware that he is naked under his robe beneath Dean. He didn’t plan this, he's not asking for this . . . and yet here Dean was, slowly wrapping his arms around Crowley’s head, forcing the demon to look at him in a very . . . _intimate_ way. _He’s drunk,_ Crowley thinks to himself.

 _“_ Dean listen to me --"Crowley begins, but doesn’t push him away, opting to place both hands gingerly on Dean’s hips. Dean can feel Crowley's temperature rising, feel him slightly hard underneath--

“I - I really want this.” Dean says quietly. He doesn’t know when his heart started beating so fast, but he sounds like he is already out of breath. Crowley sighs deeply, in what Dean can only assume is arousal, agreement from the demon. His chest is rising up and down, Dean watches as Crowley struggles with his words. 

“ _y_ _ou're drunk_ . . . ” Crowley retorts. He makes no move to push Dean off though. Dean takes this as an invitation and feeling encouraged, he grinds himself against Crowley, who is completely taken by surprise. The demon lets out a small gasp.

_Oh Dean liked that, liked making daddy make that noise . . ._

“ _Dean_ . . . ” Crowley begins again, more seriously this time, his dark eyes piercing but not uninviting.

“Just lay back . . . ” Dean says heavily, inching closer to lock his lips with the demon. Crowley closes his eyes before their lips make contact.

It’s soft at first, both unsure if this is okay, if this is allowed, but when Dean groans softly in appreciation Crowley can’t help but push his tongue in to explore the young man’s mouth. He grabs the back of Dean’s head, holding him closer, kissing him deeply as they both gain confidence. Dean bites the demon’s lower lip and Crowley’s hands start caressing every inch, every curve.

 _Fuck it ,_ the demon thinks. He’s hard as a rock and he can already feel himself leaking precum under his robe. _We’ve already passed the point of no return,_ he assures himself, and becomes more aggressive with each kiss, each nip, each new bite, which Dean revels in, soaks up. He moans -- _oh he fucking moans so pretty,_ Crowley thinks.

“ _Dean . ._.” the demon’s voice is low and sultry, Dean hasn’t heard him like this since _that night._ Crowley bites harshly at Dean’s neck, enough to leave marks, his hesitation completely abandoned. Dean can’t help but be vocal in his approval, he ruts his hips against the demon, still sitting in his lap, trying to create friction for his own rock hard cock straining through his pants. Crowley obliges him, making quick work of his pants and pulling the boy’s thick cock out, palming the moist tip in his hand.

“ _Oh god -- Yes,_ ” Dean moans, rocking his hips back and forth, quickly picking up a pace with Crowley. “ _I-I’m not gonna last,_ ” he whispers. Crowley hums in agreement, encouragement, and kisses him again deeply. It’s over as quickly as it began, Dean spilling his load all over himself and Crowley’s robe, Crowley ensuring to stroke every last drop until Dean pushes his hand away. The young man is completely out of breath, a healthy glow on his face, his cheeks very pink. His cock softens slightly but looks still ready for action.

“Your turn, lay back,” the demon coaxes, and lays Dean down on the couch. He rips Dean’s pants off and climbs over him, his robe falling open and exposing his thick hairy chest, his -- his --

 _“Oh my god,”_ Dean says softly, realizing for the first time, up close, how large Crowley’s cock truly is. _“You’re huge.”_ Crowley practically growls, surprising Dean. The demon kisses and squeezes every inch of Dean with such fervor that Dean wonders if he’s leaving more marks. “I don’t want to wake up Sam . . ." he says softly.

 _"You better be quiet when I fuck you raw then_ ,” Crowley says darkly, his voice husky with arousal. He continues to grab at the young man, silently thankful Sam is sleeping at a friend's house because he plans on taking Dean _hard_ on the couch and doesn't really expect Dean to stay quiet. Focusing now on his plump cheeks, his fingers softly grazing Dean’s tight hole. Dean takes in a sharp pang of breath, his dick twitching at the thought of Crowley fucking him _hard_ with that giant cock.

Crowley spits in his hand to slick his fingers and slips one inside Dean as he continues to kiss him harshly, invading his space, taking up his oxygen. When he releases Dean, the young man is gasping for breath.

“Have you ever done this before?” The demon asks seriously all of the sudden, a finger still lodged deep in Dean’s ass, stretching him as quickly as he could. Dean looks him in the eye, surprised by the question.

“I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re asking . . . ” he trails away lamely, knowing what Crowley is playing at but too nervous the demon will back out if he thinks he may break Dean. Crowley says nothing more, just a low hum in appreciation, and shoves another finger inside Dean’s tight asshole.

Eventually Crowley has three fingers in Dean and is pumping them in and out to his heart’s content. He wordlessly commands Dean to hold his own legs close to his chest -- who is now wearing his socks but nothing else -- exposing his lewd hole for his adoptive daddy to play with.

“Yeah baby like that, let me see Daddy’s hand work you open . . . He has 4 fingers in and is delighted when he finally finds the best angle to hit Dean’s virgin prostate. The young man practically screams in agreement, only to be shushed by Crowley. “ _Quiet_ ,” he commands, his sultry voice only arousing Dean more, eliciting another (albeit quieter) moan. _“_ I didn’t realize my boy was such a _fucking slut,"_ there’s no malice in Crowley’s words, on the contrary, he sounds incredibly proud, supportive really.

“Daddy _please_ . . . “ Dean says, opening his legs wider, inviting the demon to fulfill his promise to fuck him raw. Crowley lets out a small moan,replacing his fingers swiftly with the tip of his thick cock. When he pushes inside it’s like a blinding light of pleasure, and he sighs loudly and deeply.

Adjusting slightly, he grabs Dean’s ankles and brings him up higher, a better angle to fuck deep once -- once he stretched this tight cunt out.

“ _You’re so tight_ \-- are you okay? Does this hurt?” His voice slightly cracks, he wants so deeply to just _push,_ but he waits patiently for his baby to answer.

“Y-yeah, just -- just go slow,” the expression on Dean’s face was that of exhilaration. He was not looking at the demon but rather, the large double digit cock entering his body. Crowley watched Dean’s face, a slight grin on his own, loving how Dean furrowed his brow as he continued to slowly push in. He had never looked -- never truly saw -- how attractive Dean was until this moment. The curve of his ass as he spread his pretty legs for his daddy, the freckles speckling his body, the watery green eyes staring below at him…

Dean let out a low burning moan when Crowley’s tip was fully submerged into his tight asshole. Crowley steadied him as his legs began to quiver, his lower half feeling as if on fire. _“Oh my god . . ._ he couldn’t help but groan, sweat glistening on his forehead.

“You’re doing so good, _you’re such a good boy_ …” Crowley cooed, sounding as filthy as he could muster, completely enthralled at making Dean blush as deeply as he could. “I’m going to rock back in forth -- try to stretch open your tight little asshole . . . ” Crowley looks down to see the taught ring of muscle around his dick. Magically out of nowhere, he makes lubricant appear and smears a liberal amount around Dean’s tight ass, the remainder of his own cock. “I want you to tell me if -- I want you to tell me _when_ it hurts.” Dean thinks back to that night at the bar, Crowley twisting the man’s arm, completely in control and fierce, like an animal. “I want you to tell me when it hurts and I don’t want you to worry about making noise,” he sounds like he’s enjoying himself just in prolonging the moment, the anticipation, to the point where the demon may lose it just building suspense. “I want you to tell me how it feels when I’m fucking you so hard you see stars . . . Do you understand?” Dean thinks he does, he nods, he can’t find himself to speak. “I want you to tell me ‘red’ if you want me to stop, ‘yellow’ if you need me to slow down. _Do you understand_?” Dean takes in a breath.

“Yes . . . ” Crowley growls and pushes forward, Dean lets out a sharp groan of pain but pushes his legs wider, inviting the demon in deeper.

“And -- _And I want you to keep calling me daddy . . ._ I want to hear you _scream it_. Do you understand -- _you filthy fucking little slut?”_ Crowley cannot help his hips slightly rocking back and forth as he speaks, trying his best to stay still until he hears his toy agree.

“Yes daddy . . . Dean closes his eyes with a slight grin on his face. He’s enjoying the demon pretending to be in charge (but obviously losing control himself) and waits patiently for Crowley to move. The demon lets out a happy sigh, _such a good boy_ , and leans down to kiss Dean roughly, going slightly deeper in the process, forcing Dean to groan into the kiss.

It’s just a few moments of Crowley rocking in and out before he has a steady rhythm -- his cock is so large it’s mostly just the tip inside, but it’s not long before Crowley is going deeper and deeper, and Dean gets louder with each thrust.

Crowley watches with hungry eyes as he plays with Dean, taking his cock all the way out, loving the slight _pop_ from Dean’s tight asshole releasing his monstrous cock, before pushing back in again. He does this two, three more times and then he’s decided -- Dean’s taking it so well -- he just pushes in.

Dean practically screams -- he sees stars, “Ah -- _yellow, red_.” He’s shaking and dripping with sweat, Crowley is completely buried to the hilt, his expression wild.

“ _Good boy_ …” he coos, a hand caressing Dean’s pretty face. He finds it incredibly sexy when the young man leans into the touch, breathing heavily. “Tell me when I can move again . . . ” Dean’s breathing harshly, his face beat red. Crowley carefully remains in place, watching his face intently. He takes hold of Dean’s legs while the young man is catching his breath, feeling how large Crowley is, and the demon carefully removes Dean’s socks one by one. Dean opens his eyes to watch him, seemingly amused, still flushed and still breathing heavily.

“Okay . . . Okay go slow,” Crowley is about to remind him when Dean says, “okay daddy please . . . ”

Crowley places his hands under the bend of Dean’s knees, bringing the young man closer and starts a slow but steady pace. When Dean starts rocking back in time with Crowley, looking completely disheveled but extremely turned on, Crowley knows Dean is ready. _Little bitch likes it rough._ Dean is squirming underneath him, his little moans and cries filing Crowley’s ears like music. He happily obliged and begins fucking the boy raw.

Dean quickly looks like he’s ready to burst -- his cock leaking and twitching without being touched -- he’s practically screaming Crowley’s name while the demon pounds into him. Before he does, Crowley adjusts them both to have Dean sitting in his lap with his back to him (like all those years ago) and he bounces Dean up and down with such force the young man can’t help but cry out with each thrust.

“ _Daddy, daddy -- oh please, daddy_ ,” Dean is an incoherent mess. He's dripping with sweat, writhing in Crowley’s lap to gain purchase, overwhelmed at the intense feeling of the demon’s thick cock impaling him. Crowley pulls him in for a messy kiss, not letting him go until Dean absolutely has to pull up for air. “ _I’m so close -- please, daddy please_.”

Crowley grabs Dean’s cock with his hand and strokes him off painfully slow, but from Dean’s low growl this is enough and he’s cumming thick ropes onto Crowley’s hand and the floor, his asshole clenching around the demon’s thick cock as. He leans back exhausted in Crowley’s lap, and Crowley again grabs under the bend of Dean’s legs, and again starts fucking him to his heart’s content. 

After Dean comes down from his orgasm, while Crowley is relentless in his pace and shows no sign of stopping any time soon, Dean does his best to make the demon feel good, to give him as much pleasure as he just felt. He wraps one arm around Crowley and kisses him awkwardly, a pained _oh_ still escaping from his lips when Crowley thrusted particularly hard up into his abused prostate.

It’s a few more minutes of this before Crowley slows down, his hands traveling and touching, playing with the young man’s nipples, exploring his body once again. 

“I want you to suck me off to make me cum, baby . . . ” Crowley says softly, stopping his thrusting but staying buried inside Dean.

Dean is happy to oblige and quickly jumps down to his knees in front of Crowley. It’s a few moments of finding the right angle, but the demon doesn’t last, Dean’s lips wrapping tight around the demon’s cock sending him over the edge. Crowley grabs Dean’s face and holds him still -- cumming pointedly on his adopted son’s face, completely exhilarated when Dean sticks out his tongue and stays still looking up at him like a good boy.

The two catch their breath there, Crowley using his softening dick to playfully wipe the cum on Dean’s face and tongue, letting it messily drop to the floor. Dean gets up to go grab a towel but Crowley snaps his fingers and there’s one in his hand, he’s offering it to him.

“That was -- that was so good.” Dean says, suddenly very aware that they are both mostly naked, suddenly aware it’s _them_ doing this in _their_ living room. Suddenly aware Crowley might regret this now that the moment is over, so Dean wants to try and make clear that he wants this again. He's wanted it for a while . . . 

Crowley hums appreciatively and leans back on the couch with a happy sigh. His eyes are closed but he motions for Dean to join him, cuddle with him, and Dean happily joins feeling immensely better about his internal worries.

“Crowley?” He says after a few moments of silence, Crowley gently stroking his back.

“Yes Dean?” He doesn’t stop and he doesn’t look at him. He looks like he could pass out and his hand was acting out of its own accord.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Dean breathes in the demon’s scent, pressing himself into Crowley chest.

“Yes of course,” the demon answers without hesitation. He hugs Dean close, the boy furrows his brow.

“Can I . . . sleep in your room every night?”

This makes Crowley open his eyes, and the demon takes a moment to think about this, really think about the meaning of Dean’s words. He still looks quite relaxed but curiously combs over Dean’s face like he’s searching for something.

“If you like, love . . ." and then after a beat, more playfully. “I might not be able to . . . _Contain_ myself however . . . Might be more repeats of tonight” His eyes perk up and Dean thinks he may be able to go again, feeling a twitch from the demon’s cock below him. Dean snorts.

“I hope not _daddy_ , it took you long enough this time,” he smiles but is completely surprised (and can’t help to laugh) when the demon flips him over and spanks him hard several times in mock punishment, still leaving red marks on his porcelain cheeks.

“That’s it, young man,” the demon picks him up and takes him to his bedroom, his tone is mock scolding and husky with new arousal, “time for you to learn who is in charge here,” and with that, the demon takes his boy to fuck him hard again, _properly,_ in his own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why this came to me so easily but I really enjoyed writing this and it was very quick!
> 
> It's honestly helped me get back into writing too. :) To anyone interested, I have every intention of finishing Hells Inc. I actually have two chapters I need to upload! If you are hoping I will upload that fic before I die, you're in luck! I have a clear direction/ending and even possible plans for a sequal XD (So many ideas, so little time!). 
> 
> Stay safe & healthy everyone! Thanks for reading.


End file.
